Strawberry Kiss
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Nagisa and Tomoya share their first kiss! Lot's of fluff! NOTE: Title has been changed, thanks to a name mistake in a review!


A/N: This is my first one-shot about an anime, so be easy on me! Italics are lyrics and thoughts.

Summary: _This is about my interpretation of Nagisa and Tomoya's first kiss. No, this not a redoing that scene in my other Clannad fic, _Summer Dreams. _Anyway, they are in Nagisa's room, when Nagisa has a sudden urge..._

The Taste of a Strawberry

by

Predy96

Nagisa and Tomoya sat on the fouton in the center of the girl's room. Nagisa was squeezing the life out of her Dango plushie, probably not realizing it. Tomoya grinned. Nagisa was heavily infatuated with the Dango Family. He enjoyed sitting there, watching her move her head back and forth singing the Dango Song happily.

_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
>Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku<em>

_Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango  
>Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango<br>Osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango  
>Minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku<em>

_Akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de  
>Toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru<em>

_Nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo  
>Machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo<br>Usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama  
>Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete<em>

_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
>Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku<em>

She stopped singing and turned her gaze to Tomoya. She smiled and tilted her head in the adorable manner of hers. Tomoya smiled back.

"Hey, Tomoya," Nagisa said shyly. She averted her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Do...Do you..." she stammered, going red in the face. Tomoya waited patiently. She would eventually get to what she wanted to say.

"Do...you want to...kiss me?" She blushed a fantastic red after saying this. Tomoya laughed.

"Is that all?" he asked. Nagisa looked hurt, and Tomoya regretted laughing. He cupped Nagisa's face in his hand and gently turned her head to face him. "I'm sorry for laughing, Nagisa. It wasn't directed towards you."

She nodded. She put her hands on his and gazed intently into his eyes.

"Do...you want to?" she asked. Tomoya wondered where this sudden urge to kiss had arisen from. They had been dating for three months now, and she had never brought this up. Then, he realized. They had passed a couple sitting on a bench in the park earlier that day. They had been kissing. Nagisa had probably seen them. tomoya began to wonder how she had felt. Neglected? Jealous? Upset? The thought of Nagisa being upset or feeling neglected in any way upset Tomoya, himself. He gazed back at Nagisa.

"Yes. I do," he said. He ran a thumb over Nagisa's soft, smooth flesh, and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. She blushed slightly, and looked down. Tomoya brought her gaze back to him.

"I can't kiss you if you're looking at the floor, can I?" he said, laughter in his voice. Nagisa blushed again, but did not avert her gaze anymore.

Tomoya slowly leaned in, one hand cupping her face, the other used to prop himself up. Nagisa's eyes quivered in anticipation and nervousness. The slowness was killing her, but she waited. Tomoya slowly filled the gap between him. He had to go slow. Partly because he did not want to frighten her with a sudden smackeroo, and partly because he enjoyed teasing her. Nagisa moaned, impatient. He chuckled, and closed the gap. His eyes closed, hers only partway. Her breathing hitched as they stayed like that for several seconds. Lips met lips, locking against each other in loving passion. Nagisa's eyes finally closed all the way, and she moaned into Tomoya's kiss. It was not a sensual kiss, not at all. It was a gentle kiss, filled with love from both parties, yet it was in a way passionate.

Tomoya was the one who broke it. Nagisa blushed again, and Tomoya grinned.

"How was it?" he asked.

Nagisa blushed deeper, and didn't say a word. She wrapped her arms around Tomoya's neck and kissed him again. She gave him multiple kisses, which he gladly returned. He had a thought. She tasted just like strawberries. She thought he tasted like a blueberry.

A/N: Please tell me what you think? This was my first Clannad one-shot, so I don't know how I did.


End file.
